


Gavin's Coffee

by Kurachie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, barista gavin, but i resisted, i was very tempted to make this a cat cafe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie
Summary: Richard decides to get his coffee from a different shop today and he is not dissappointed with the outcome.





	Gavin's Coffee

Richard pushed open the coffee shop door, a gentle tinkling sounding from somewhere inside the small building. He gave a sigh of relief as the cold was shut out behind him and he was enveloped by the strong smell of freshly brewed coffee. He pulled off his gloves and shook some snow out of his hair, looking around. He'd never been to this particular shop before, but had felt like mixing things up a little and trying something new today.

The shop wasn’t that large, only about 3 two-seater tables fitting inside, and it was quite cosy. There were a few decorations strung up about the place with the season; some lights, tinsel and a small Christmas tree set up in the corner. Picking his way between the tables, each decorated with a small candle placed in the middle, Richard made his way to the counter. There was a small display of various cakes and pastries beside the register, and beside that a man stood, leant casually against the counter, on his phone. Richard looked at him, immediately feeling nervous as he looked up from his phone at the sound of someone approaching. He was kind of attractive- Screw that, he was goddamn _hot_.

"Hey," the barista greeted shortly.

"Uh, hi," Richard cleared his throat a little, cheeks burning, staring up at the menu displayed on the wall behind the man to avoid looking at him. "Um, can I get a triple mocha latte with soy milk and two pumps of sugar free caramel syrup, a pump of sugar free vanilla syrup, extra foam and caramel drizzle, please?"

"That it?" the barista said with a sarcastic huff of laughter, looking up at him almost incredulously from where he'd been writing on the cup, still leaning against the counter. Richard frowned back at him and opened his mouth, about to retort, but the man interrupted before he could start. "That'll be $4.75."

Richard reached into his pocket for the money and placed it on the desk, the man putting it away then turning to make the coffee. An air of professionality was about him as he moved around the place. What he did seemed to come naturally to him, he was in his element, and Richard watched in fascination, a hint of pink to his cheeks. His movements were hypnotising in a way, and Richard didn't even notice he was staring, observing all the details he could about the man. Was that a tattoo he noticed peeking out from under his short sleeve? And, as Richard caught a glimpse of his face as he turned to pick something up, a scar across his nose?

A few minutes later and the man was placing a lid on the cup and holding it out to Richard, who was brought out of his daydreams with a slight jolt. He took the coffee, eyeing the man as he brought it to his lips and took a sip. He was expecting it to be wrong - most places he'd been to always missed something out - but much to his surprise, it tasted perfect. After a moment of savouring the taste, still standing by the counter, he spoke up again.

"Can I… talk to the manager?" Richard questioned a little tentatively, free hand clenched nervously.

"Manager currently speaking," the man replied plainly.

"O-oh, well uh, how about the owner?"

"Also currently speaking," he rolled his eyes. Richard frowned at him slightly disbelievingly. The man sighed, pointing at his name badge, 'Gavin', and then to Richard's coffee cup… 'Gavin's Coffee'. Richard felt his cheeks flush again and he hesitated.

"Well, I just wanted to say that you make great coffee!" he spluttered hurriedly, pushing his thick-framed glasses up his nose indignantly before turning and heading straight back to the door, not looking back at Gavin or giving him another chance to speak.

The cold hit him in a rush as he opened the door, the distant tinkle going off once again, and exited back out into the snow. He wrapped both his hands around the warm cup, his heart rate beginning to calm down again, and let out a breath, the warm vapour spiralling up before him then dispersing with the biting winter wind. Richard looked down at the warm cup he gripped and noticed that where originally his order was being written, it was half finished and scribbled out, instead the words 'cute guy's bullshit' were scrawled beneath it. He smiled, a slight blush entering his cheeks that he didn't think was caused by the cold breeze. He would _definitely_ be going back this coffee shop again tomorrow.


End file.
